eberronheroesfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
House Rules
'A MINDENKORI LEGFRISSEBB HÁZISZABÁLY ELÉRHETŐ ITT:' D&D 3.5 - HÁZISZABÁLY &D 3.5 Házi szabályok à la Nándi v.9.0, 2015. április 24.. ABILITIES • A karaktergeneráláskor (PHB 7/1/lent) 50 tulajdonságpontból kell gazdálkodni. Fájl:Rules_-_abilities.jpg Gyakori példák: Fájl:Rules_-_abilities2.jpg ACTION POINTS Naplóírásért, jó ötletekért kapott AP pontok elosztásának szabályait külön fájl tartalmazza. (AP tékozlás Eberron.xls). • Action points (ECS 45) Mivel lassítottuk a fejlődést: több action pontot kapunk. Összes action point / level: 10+1/level. Action point eddig mágikus támadásba / fegyveres védekezésbe nem volt dobható. Ezentúl hozzá lehet adni az action dobást a save DC-hez ill. az AC-hoz (1 körig tart, de mivel ez az AC növelés több dobás ellen is jól jöhet, ezért 1d8 helyett 1d6-tal kell dobni). Dragonmark dobás után is használható AP pont. De ilyenkor már rosszabb a hatásfoka: felezni kell (de min. 1). RACES • Whisper gnome racial traits (RoS 96): A könyvben leírt tulajdonságok közül az alábbiak nincsenek: +2 Con, -2 Dex low-light vision ill. az alábbiak kerültek be: +2 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks (az eredeti +4 helyett) mélységi népek körében spy/assassin hírnevük van • Changeling (ECS 12): Disguise – class skill: Az alakváltás képessége Extraordinary ability (Alter Self varázslathoz hasonlóan működik, de nem mágikus). Disguise dobásra 2 lehetősége van: 2 titkos dobás közül a nagyobbik számít (Standard action) vagy amennyiben van 10 perc ideje és ezt választja: take 10. Ha a bizonytalant választotta, akkor limitált az, hogy a többiek mennyire tudják megítélni, mennyire jól sikerült az álca! (Pl. egy titkos Spot check eredményétől függhet.) L1: max 1 feet lehet az eltérés. L3: max 2 feet lehet az eltérés. L6: max 3 feet lehet az eltérés. If you don’t draw any attention to yourself, others do not get to make Spot checks. If you come to the attention of people who are suspicious (such as a guard who is watching commoners walking through a city gate), it can be assumed that such observers are taking 10 on their Spot checks. Disguise Disguise Check Modifier Minor details only +5 Disguised as different gender (*) –2 Disguised as different race (*) –2 Disguised as different age category (*) –2 (**) (*) These modifiers are cumulative; use any that apply. (**) Per step of difference between your actual age category and your disguised age category. The steps are: young (younger than adulthood), adulthood, middle age, old, and venerable. If you are impersonating a particular individual, those who know what that person looks like get a bonus on their Spot checks according to the table below. Furthermore, they are automatically considered to be suspicious of you, so opposed checks are always called for. Familiarity Viewer’s Spot Check Bonus Recognizes on sight +4 Friends or associates +6 Close friends +8 Intimate +10 Usually, an individual makes a Spot check to see through your disguise immediately upon meeting you and each each hour thereafter. If you casually meet many different creatures, each for a short time, check once per day or hour, using an average Spot modifier for the group. Hangutánzás: Perform (Act) (vagy Disguise -5/-10 penalty-val??) vs. Listen, de az Alter self bónusz a hangutánzásra csak max. +2 circumstance bónuszt ad (vakok ellen ill. ha rossz a disguise akkor ez sincs). CLASSES • Kalandozók esetében a Hit pontokat/level (PHB 23/1/közép) nem véletlen dobással állapítjuk meg, hanem az alábbi táblázat szerint. A többi lény esetén véletlen dobás történik. HD HP D4 3 D6 4 D8 5 D10 6 D12 7 Hogy a nagyon magas CON tulajdonság túlzott HP növelő hatását csökkentsük, a CON-ból eredő HP bónusz max. a fenti táblázatban szereplő érték lehet. (Pl. egy 9. szintű wizard HP-je, 20-as CON-nal: (4+3)+8*(3+3)=7+48=55 HP) • Artificer: Csak NPC-k lehetnek, karakterek nem választhatják. • Barbarian Rage (PHB 25/1/közép): Használata esetén se Total Defense, se Fighting Defensively nem alkalmazható. • Clerics: Feladhatják egyik domain-jük képességét (PHB 32/1/lent) és helyette Weapon Proficiency-t kapnak istenük fegyverével. • Favored Soul: Knowledge Religion-t megkapja class skillként • Advancing a Level (PHB 58/1/lent): A szükséges XP mennyiségen kívül 24 órás meditálás után léphet valaki szintet. • Retraining (PHBII 192): Bevezettük (de a rebuildinget nem!) • XP gaining (PHB???) Hasonló tapasztalatért (pl. azonos motor, feladat, csapda) első alkalommal 100% XP jár, második alkalommal 50%, utána semmi. Az egy ellenségért, csapdáért kapható XP mennyiségét tizedeltük. Ez az oka annak, hogy egy veteran guard csak Lvl 2-3 warrior. • Class felismerése látott class feature-ök alapján: Csak az alap classokra (PHB+PHBII) dobható DC 10-20-ra Knowledge check. (DC attól függ, mennyi jellegzetes class features-t lehetett látni ill. mennyire jellegzetes az adott class – DM döntése). Arcane caster: Knowledge Arcana Divine caster: Knowledge Religion Egyéb (pl. ütős): Knowledge Local Új, nagyon jellegzetes class feature megnyilvánulása esetén (pl. Turn Undead, Eldritch Blast, Barbarian Rage, Familiar) +(2-5) (DM döntése) circumstance bonussal újradobás is lehetséges (még akkor is, ha már korábban elrontotta valaki a dobását). SKILLS •''' '''Nem újradobható Ability check (PHB 66/2/fent): magas tulajdonságra több kedvezményt szeretnénk adni: minden +2 modifier után lehetséges egy újradobás -2 kumulatív penalty-val. A penalty-val csökkentett újradobás eredményét akkor is meg kell tartani, ha az rosszabb mint az eredeti. (pl.: 18-as Dex-vel valakinek ügyességpróbát kell dobnia: 1. dobás: d20=3+4=7; újradobja, 2. dobás: d20=13+4-2=15 megtartja. Ha nem tartaná meg, akkor még elvileg lehetséges lenne egy 3. újradobás -4-gyel, melynek az eredményét akkor is vállalni kell, ha rosszabb az eredmény, mint a 2. dobásé. •''' '''Újradobható Ability check (Házi szabály): az olyan ability checkekre, melyekre lehet retry-t dobni, max. Ability modifier-szer lehet újra dobni. Utána a következő dobáshoz már 10* annyi idő szükséges, stb. Ez az is jelenti, hogy nem használjuk a Take 20 szabályt. •''' 'Nem újradobható skill check '(Házi szabály) Ha Skill modifier total 10 fölött van, akkor van 1 újradobási lehetőség -5-tel. '''• Újradobható Skill check (PHB 64/1/közép): az olyan skillekre, melyekre lehet retry-t dobni, max. a Skill Modifier Total /2-szer lehet újra dobni. Utána a következő dobáshoz már 10*annyi idő szükséges, stb. Ez az is jelenti, hogy nem használjuk a Take 20 szabályt. •Spellcraft (PHB 82/2/közép): Arcane casterek divine spellek esetén, divine casterek arcane spellek esetén +5 DC ellen dobnak különféle felismerési dobásokat. Ritka spellek esetén (Spell compendium): +5 Identify DC Egyedi spellek esetén: +10 Identify DC Identify a spell already in place and in effect:'' You must be able to see or detect the effects. Skill check DC: 20+ spell level. No action required / No retry.'' Értelmezés: A mágia sugárzása (pl. egy Alarm spell emanation area-ja) nem számít érzékelhető effectnek, de pl. egy Symbol of Sleep látható rúnája már igen. Identify a spell being cast: ha halljuk is és látjuk is, akkor +2 Circumstance bonus a Spellcraft dobásra. •''' '''Move Silently vs. Listen (PHB 79/1/közép): Egy teremben / helyiségben stb. valakinek a megközelítésre 1 Move Silently vs. Listen check-et kell dobni. (Akkor is, ha több körig tartana a mozgás.) Ha a hallgatózó meghallja a lopózkodót, akkor meg kell határozni, hogy mikor/hol hallja meg, és onnantól körökre osztott módon kell játszani. Ilyenkor körönként kell Move Silently check-et dobni. A hallgatózó pedig az ingyen megkapott első Listen check-je után a saját körében move action-ként dobhat újabb Listen check-(ek)-et. Ha valaki egy helyben áll és nem mozog, akkor +20-at kap a Move Silently dobására, de akkor is meghallhatják. •''' '''Diplomacy skill (PHB 71/2/lent): Az eredeti szabályok érvényesek a következő módosítással: aki meg akarja változtatni egy másik lény hozzáállását, Diplomacy check-et dob (minimum 1 percet vesz igénybe). Az a lény, akire használták ezt a képességet, a végeredményből levonhatja saját Diplomacy total-ját vagy Hit Dice-át (amelyik a nagyobb). Ez a levonás csak a pozitív eltérítés kompenzálására használható, attől negatívabb nem lehet a lény hozzáállása mint amit a módosítatlan dobás eredményezne. •''' '''Jammed lock (PHB 72/1/közép) megjavítása spellel: mending: DC 20 és 25 esetén működik make whole: DC 30 és 35 esetén ez a spell szükséges kinyitása: open lock DC + 5 •''' '''Search (PHB ???): Half-speeddel haladva -20-szal lehet dobni. •''' '''Intimidate (PHB 76) Annak mintájára, hogy a trip-nek is ellent lehet állni STR ill. DEX-ből is, hasonlóan megfélemlíteni (Részben) lehet erő fitogtatásával is. Akinek a STR értéke magasabb mint a CHA, az válaszhatja azt, hogy a STR+CHA ability modiferek összegeinek fele-t használ ability modifierként. FEATS •''' '''Shield/Armor proficiency (PHB 100/1/fent): Nonproficiency esetén min. –1 penalty jár az Attack ill. a DEX & STR based ability és skill check-ekre. •''' '''Silent Spell (PHB 100/1/közép): Metamagic feat használata esetén nem +1 szinttel magasabb spellslotot kell használni, hanem +2-vel magasabbat. Kivéve Silence spell esetén: ebben marad a +1 szint. •''' '''Item creation feats (PHB 92): Ezekhez csak specializált NPC mesteremberek értenek (pl. Artificer). PC karakterek nem választhatnak ilyen featet. (A wizard-ok ingyen magkapnák L1-en a Scribe Scroll képességet, ezért cserébe választhatnak egy wizard bonus feat-et.) •''' '''Gatekeeper Initiate feat (ECS 54/1/fent) Túl pitinek tűnt ezért az''' élőhalottakra''' is hatnak bizonyos képességek. 1) Add Knowledge (the Planes) and Knowledge (Religion) to your list of druidic class skills. 2) Feat benefit: You get a +2 bonus on saving throws against the supernatural and spell-like abilities of aberrations and undead. You may use Knowledge (the planes/religion) when making skill checks to identify aberrations/'undead' and their special abilities. 3) Zone of Natural Purity spell (Gatekeeper Initiate L2 spell) This spell sanctifies an area to the forces of nature. Every fey and plant creature in the area gains a +1 sacred bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws, while aberrations''' and undead''' in the area take a –1 penalty on attack rolls, damage rolls, and saves. •''' '''Combat Expertise (PHB 92): Fighting Defensively-vel nem használható együtt. •''' '''Power Attack (PHB 98): Csak 1+BAB/2 mozgatható át. 1 handed fegyverek esetén a sebzés bónusz: átmozgatott érték *3/2. •''' '''Track (PHB 101): A Survival skill-dobások ill. a kapott információkat az alábbiak szerint pontosítottuk: Hard ground alap difficulty: 25 Az alap difficulty megdobásával csak annyira sikerül a nyomokat kiolvasni, hogy a nyomkövetés lehetővé válik. Ha valaki ettől több információt szeretne, így változik a DC: -Hozzávetőleges információ az üldözöttekről (hányan vannak, mikor jártak erre, milyen fajhoz/ nemhez tartoznak) +5/+10 hard ground esetén -Pontos információ az üldözöttekről (milyen fajhoz, nemhez tartoznak) +10/+20 hard ground esetén • Uviversity training (Házi szabály): Egyedi Eberron Feat. Utólag a 48. alkalom átvezetőjében (4. fejezet – kezdődik a Galifar kupa) kapott Education Feat helyett inkább ezt kaptuk. Minden csapattag a University-n töltött évek hatására kiválaszthatott 2 skillt (amit ott tanítanak), melyekre az alábbi kedvező hatások közül az egyiket válaszhatja: -Amennyiben nem class skill, úgy class skillé válik -Amennyiben class skill: +2 bonus (mindennel stack-kel) DESCRIPTION • Minden cleric köteles istent választani. (PHB 106/1/közép) EQUIPMENT • Bows in combat (PHB 119-120): (Composite) Shortbow használható csak lóhátról, (Composite) Longbow nem. • A (3 vagy 4)-szeres critical multiplier-ű fegyverek (PHB 114/1/lent) esetén a kritikus találatra (2 vagy 3)-szor kell dobni, és nem csak egyszer. Ahányszor találna az újradobás, (annyi +1)-szeres lesz a kritikus sebzés. • Ha egy több töltetű tárgyban (wand, staff) már csak kevesebb töltet van, mint a maximum (DMG 368 lent), akkor az értékét egyenes arányosság szerint kell kiszámolni, de a maradék töltetek számához hozzá kell adni egyet. (Matematikusok kedvéért: (jelenlegi töltet+1) / max töltet * eredeti ár (pl.: 50 töltetes wand of charm person (CL1): 750 gp; 1 töltettel: 30 gp; 2 töltettel: 45 gp; stb.) Jobb lenne szerintem: 1. töltet: 3*-os ár, 2. töltet: 2*-es ár, többi töltet normál ár (utolsó 10 töltet 2/3 áron). Vagyis (jelenlegi töltet+3) / max töltet * eredeti ár (pl.:7 töltetes wand of cure light wounds (CL1): (7+3)/50*750=150 g • Wand/staff charges '''(házi szabály): Az Identify spell ingyenes változatával meghatározható, hogy egy wandban/staffban kb. mennyi maradék töltet van (nagyon kevés: 0-5; kevés: 6-15; közepes: 16-30; sok: 30 felett) • '''Selling a spellbook (PHB 179/1/lent): Spellmásolás más spellbookjából: általános ár: spell lvl * 50 gp; beírás ára: 100 gp / spell level. Mindezek figyelembevételével: spellbook eladási ára: 50 gp/teleírt oldal (0. szintű spellek nem számítanak); egyedi spell esetén az egyedi spell oldalanként +200-10.000 gp. Egyedi spellek az eladási árba nem számítanak, azokat külön kell eladni/elcserélni. Különleges spellbook-ok (pl. Boccob Blessed Book) eladási ára semmilyen esetben sem mehet az eredeti bekerülési ár felé • Közösen talált loot eladása / megvásárlása (házi szabály). A boltban a masterwork ill. a magic tárgyakat a beszerzési ár 50%-án lehet eladni. (Ezért értékesebb fajta páncélokból szinte csak MW minőségű készül.) Amennyiben egy bolttal felbecsültetünk egy varázstárgyat (nekik is identify-t kell rá nyomniuk), majd meggondoljuk magunkat, akkor ki kell fizetni az identify castolását (100 gp + mágus díja). Ha valakinek megtetszik egy tárgy, akkor azt a csapattól 50%-on veheti meg. Ha többen is jelentkeznek egy tárgyra, akkor 50%-ról indul a licit, és valami kerek egységenként halad felfele (pl. egy 1.000 gp-s tárgy esetén 20 gp-nként, 8.000 gp-s tárgy esetén 200 gp-nként). Aki a legmagasabb licitet adja, azé lesz a tárgy. Ha valakinek átkozott tárgyat sikerült venni, úgy miután ez kiderült, visszakapja a befizetett összeget (a csapat összedobja – kivéve a ráeső részt). Azzal is kell számolni, hogy nagyon megéri licitálni, mert aki 50%-on megvesz egy tárgyat, az gyakorlatilag nem pénzben, hanem tárgyban tárolja a pénzét. Ha meg valaki elbukja a licitet, de felverte egy tárgy árát, akkor a mások által befizetett több pénzből neki is jut. VAGYIS ha valakinek csak kicsit is hasznos egy tárgy, akkor 25%-ig nyugodtan licitálhat. Ha nagyon jó neki a tárgy, 60-80%-ig is megérheti licitálni. Mostantól él az a szabály is, hogy a véletlenszerűen talált varázstárgyak közül néhány (kb. 5%) átkozott, a varázsfegyverek világíthatnak, a varázstárgyakon lehet a működésükre utaló jel. A Magic item compendiumban lévő tárgyak egyediek és igen ritkák, ezért ezeknek az ára a könyvben leírttól igen különböző is lehet. Ebből adódóan a licitálás akár a könyvben szereplő ár sokszorosáig is elmehet Kereskedési jogok: Ezt a privilégiumot féltékenyen őrzik a Sárkányjegyes házak. Nekik kell első körben mindent eladni, aztán majd ők árusítják tovább. Oka: sok az átkozott tárgy, ezért csak a jó cuccokra szánnak energiát, hogy ellenőrizzék. Artificerek így könnyebben juthatnak craft reserve-höz. • Animated (tower) shield (házi szabály): A pajzs ugyan nem terheli a viselőjét, de mérete miatt akadályozza, hogy szabadon támadhasson, ezért – 1 attack roll penalty-val kell számolni. (Ha nem lenne animated, akkor –2 penalty lenne.) Tower shield nem csak fából készülhet, de akkor drágább és nehezebb. Az új ár: +3 bonusba kerül fa ill. +4 bonusba kerül fém alapanyag esetén. • Blessed book (házi szabály): Két változata van: Lesser: 2.500 gp, 100 oldal Greater: 12.500 gp, 1.000 oldal • Celestial armor (DMG 381 lent) valós ára: 47.500 gp. Csak jók használhatják; ha nem jó jellemű személy viseli, akkor -1 szintet kap, amíg rajta van a páncél. • Metamagic rods (DMG 402): A metamagic rodok lehetővé teszik egy spell elvarázslását, mintha a caster rendelkezne az adott feat-tel. Viszont magasabb szintű spellslotot kell elhasználni. Akik memorizálják a spelljeiket: ha megfelelően magasabb slotba memorizáltak egy spellt (a memorizáláshoz még nem kell használni a rodot), akkor annak elcastolásakor alkalmazhatják a rodot. A castolás ilyenkor (memorizált spell esetén) standard action. Spontaneous casting esetén full-round action a castolás. A rodok annál drágábbak, minél magasabb szintű spellt lehet vele elvarázsolni. (ld. a lenti táblázatot). Egy magasabb szintű roddal természetesen egy alacsonyabb szintű spell is elcastolható. Egy alacsonyabb szintű metamagic rod továbbfejleszthető (Craft Rod item creation feat-tel) egy magasabb szintű roddá. A Widen Spell featnek is vannak rodjai, olyan árban mint a Maximise Spell rodok (+3 lvl spell slot). Egyfajta feat rod-ját naponta 3-szor lehet használni (egy rod is napi 3 töltettel rendelkezik, de hiába vesz valaki 2 vagy 3 rodot, akkor is csak napi 3 használatra van módja metamagic feat fajtánként). Fájl:Metamagic_rod_prices.jpg • Medium greataxe sebzését (PHB 117) megnöveltük 2d6-ra. Így kb. hasonló erőssé vált mint a greatsword. • Spiked Chain (PHB 115): Ebben a világban nem létező fegyver. • Nehéz páncélok/pajzsok (Házi szabály): 5 vagy nagyobb Armor check penalty-jú shield / armor a batyuban/háton is zajong / akadályoz. Természetesen BoH esetén nem. COMBAT • Clobbered (megrendítés) = Fél HP alá ütés egy csapással/spellel (DMG 27/1/fent + házi szabály): Ha egy lény egy csapástól, spelltől, stb. egyszerre elveszti aktuális HP-jének felét vagy többet, akkor a következő lehetséges alkalommal egy move vagy standard action-je elvész. Ha ez olyan körben történik, amikor csak 1 standard actionje van (pl. surprise round, slowed), akkor a standard action helyett csak move actionje lesz. Clobbered lény nem adhat le AoO-t sem. • Shocked condition (házi szabály) Amennyiben egy lény aktuális HP-ja lecsökken a maximális HP felére, vagy az alá, úgy shocked (megroggyant) állapotba kerül. Ez a hatás mindenfajta lényre (pl. undead, vermin, stb.) hat. Módosítók: -2 penatly to attack rolls, skill & ability checks, saves, minden D20 dobásra (CL checks). (lásd: Trauma) • System shock check (házi szabály): Bevezettük az NPC-kre (a játékos karakterekre nem vonatkozik). A halál ill. a felélesztés szokásos ártalmain kívül minden halálkor System shock check-et is kell dobni. Aki elvéti, annak lelke örökre eltávozik és semmilyen módon nem éleszthető fel. Azt, hogy valakinek ez a dobása sikerült vagy sem, nem lehet tudni. Csak akkor derülhet ki, mikor megpróbálják feléleszteni (komponens felhasználásával), de semmi sem történik… A sikeres dobás esélye: 10% + 2%*(alap CON score) + 3%*HD (MAX. 90%!) Dobás d100-zal. Az esély%, vagy az az alatti érték a jó. Ez azt jelenti, hogy egy átlagos embernek (lvl 1-3, CON = 10) kb. 35-40% esélye van! Kb. 16. szinten érik el a nagyhatalmú karakterek (pl. Lvl 16, CON = 16) / NPC-k a maximális 90%-os esélyt. Emiatt a szabály miatt nem élesztgetnek fel állandóan minden gazdag nemest és kereskedőt! • Coup de grace (PHB 153/2/közép): Élnek az eredeti szabályok az alábbiak kivételével: A kegyelemdöfés 1 round-ig tartó full round action. A hatás a támadó következő körének a legelején jön létre (mint egy summon monster spell). A sikeres kegyelemdöfést többféleképpen lehet megakadályozni: 1. a megtámadott eltávolításával/elérhetetlenné tételével (elhúzás, telekinézis, otiluke sphere, teleport, stb.) 2. a támadó megzavarásával (sikeres bull rush, trip, grapple, sunder, disarm, stb.) 3. a támadót megfosztva a full round action képességétől (slow, 50% HP alá ütés, stb.) 4. a támadó ártalmatlanná tételével (megölés, blind, hold, baleful polymorph, stb.) • Trip (PHB 158/2/lent) 1. Ha valaki prone lesz, akkor a PHB-s szabályokon kívül (földön támadás, védekezés, crawling) az alábbi dolgot is választhatja: climb check-et dobhat vízszintes mászásra (alap DC = -5, mindkét kéznek üresnek kell lennie.) Így a gyors karakterek többet haladhatnak, mint crawlinggal. Pláne ha gyorsított mászást választanak… 2. Ha valaki szárnyakkal repülő ellenfelet trippel sikeresen, akkor az lezuhan. 3. Szárnyak nélkül repülő lény nem trippelhető. 4. Ha valaki a földre került, az nem akadályozza meg a varázslásban. • A fegyverfajta függő DR-ek (DMG 291/2/közép) (piercing, slashing, bludgeoning) látszódnak egy sikeres csapás után. Az egyéb DR-ek (anyagfüggő: adamantine, cold iron, silver; jellemfüggő: good, evil, chaotic, lawful; magicfüggő: magic; szintfüggő: epic) nem látszódnak. Ez azt jelenti, hogy ha pl. egy lénynek 10/piercing and cold iron DR-je van, akkor ha azt Loderr megüti az adamantine láncával, akkor látja, hogy a szúrófegyver hatékony lenne, de valami miatt mégse sebez olyan jól a fegyver. De ugyanazt látja, ha a lénynek 10/ evil a védettsége. Viszont 10/slashing vagy 10/slashing and adamantine vagy 10/bludgeoning and lawful DR esetén mást lát: azt biztosan tudja, hogy a piercing fegyvere nem fogja jól a lényt. • Felfelé lövésnél (házi szabály) a range increment feleződik (ugyanúgy mint a mozgási sebesség.) • Partial cover (házi szabály) (+2 AC; +1 Reflex save) van abban az esetben ha cover van, de több mint az ellenfél fele látszik. Nagy méretű (Large +) ellenfelek esetén nem egy mezőjüket, hanem az egész lényt kell nézni! • Greater Cover (házi szabály) Normal vagy partial cover esetén minden további lény, aki útban van a cover értékét +1-gyel növeli. A cover értéke max. a kétszeresére nőhet ilyen módon (Partial cover esetén max. 4 AC, normal cover esetén max. 8 AC) • Cover eltalálása lehetséges (házi szabály) Akkor találhatja el valaki a covert, ha az eredeti célpontot nem találja el és a d20-as kockán nem dob nagyobbat mint a cover értéke -2. Ebben az esetben Atk dobás a covert adó lény/obstacle AC-ja ellen +0 bonus-szal. Ha nem talál, akkor mellé és kész. Példa: egy íjász átlő 2 haverján és egy ellenen (cover= +4+1+1 = +6AC); covert találhat el, ha 1-4-ig (6-2) dob; ha 1-2-t dob akkor a hozzá legközelebb álló társát; ha 3-at dob akkor a tőle távolabb álló társát ill. ha 4-et dob, akkor a célpont előtt álló ellenséget találhatja el.) 1-es dobás esetén ha Covert is találhat és Critical Fumble is lehet, akkor 1. Critical Fumble dobás. 2. Ha nem lett Critical Fumble, Cover eltalálási dobás. • Cover példák (házi szabály)thumb|400px|Cover example 1: The fighter is adjacent to the ogre, and nothing blocks him from reaching it. The ogre does not have cover against the fighter. 2: The rogue is adjacent to the ogre, but lines from the corners of her square to the corners of the ogre's square cross through a wall. The ogre has melee cover from her, but if it attacks her, the rogue does not have cover from it, as the ogre has reach (so it figures attacks as if attacking with a ranged weapon). Ezt Házi szabállyal módosítottuk: Big creature kiválaszt egy célpont mezőt (ezt fogja támadni), majd annak egy csúcsát. Utána az általa elfoglalt mezők közül ki kell választania egy támadó mezőt (innen fog támadni.) CSAK olyan támadó mezőt választhat, ami a kiválasztott csúcshoz a legközelebb van. Ezután ugyanúgy kell vizsgálni a covert, mintha 2 medium size creature lenne (big creaure reach-e 10 feet). Másképpen kifejezve: Reach-es melee attack esetén is a melee cover szabályai élnek. thumb|400px|Covers 3: The cleric attacks at range, and must pick one of the corners of her square to determine cover. Some of these lines pass through a solid surface, meaning that the ogre has cover. 4: The sorcerer attacks at range as well, but her lines reveal that she can clearly see more than half of the ogre. This gives the ogre partial cover. • AC sorrend (házi szabály) (10 + size) + cover + (deflection+dodge+dext.+haste) + (armor+shield) + (nat.armor) példa: Goblin (small size = 11AC) with partial cover (+2AC) + (dext. + deflection + dodge + haste= +6AC) + (armor + shield = +5AC) + nat. armor (+1AC) = összesen: 25AC Dobás Eredmény 1-10 mellé 11-12 partial covert találta el 13-18 elhajolt/elugrott/elmozgott 19-23 páncélban/pajzsban akadt el 24 kemény bőrben akadt el 25+ talált • Total Concealment (házi szabály) Completely blinded: –2 penalty to Armor Class and attack rolls, loses his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any), moves at ¼ speed, and takes a –4 penalty on Search checks and on most Strength and Dexterity based skill checks. All checks and activities that rely on vision (such as reading and Spot checks) automatically fail. All opponents are considered to have total concealment (80% miss chance) relative to the completely blinded character. Half-blinded: –1 penalty to Armor Class and attack rolls, loses his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any), moves at ½ speed, and takes a –2 penalty on Search checks and on most Strength and Dexterity based skill checks (activities that rely on vision). All opponents are considered to have half-total concealment (40% miss chance) relative to the half-blinded character. Total concealmentbe a nem targeted spellek, effectek (pl. fireball, wall of force, stb.) elhelyezésére is van miss chance. 10%+1%/10 feet a miss chance. Ugyanez igaz a lövésekre (ranged attack) is a (nem látott mezőre sikerül-e lőni). Miss esetén 1d8-cal kell meghatározni, hogy milyen irányban kerül rossz helyre a point of origin / hatás / lövés (1: észak, 2: északkelet, stb.). Hogy mennyivel megy mellé: • 50 feet alatt: abs (2d6-6), min. 1 mező • 50-200 feet: abs (2d10-10), min. 1 mező • 200 feet felett: abs (2d20-20), min. 1 mező • Natural healing kinerfelése (PHB 146/1/közép) (a cél ez volt: aristocrat (Con 10) ájulást okozó sérülésből természetes módszerrel min. 1-2 hét alatt gyógyuljon fel; harcos (Con 18) 2-3* gyorsabban gyógyuljon; lvl nem számít; CON számít) Original Rule pl. lvl 6 aristocrat (Con 10) = 27 HP – with healer: kb. nap!!! pl. lvl 6 warrior (Con 16) = 58 HP – with healer: kb. 2,5 nap!!! Házi szabály pl. lvl 6 aristocrat (Con 10) = 27 HP – with healer 2 hét – (2 hp/nap) pl. lvl 6 warrior (Con 16) = 58 HP – with healer 1 hét – (8 hp/nap) Tört értéket itt is mindig lefelé kell kerekíteni. Alacsony HD és CON érték esetén előfordulhat, hogy valaki egyáltalán nem gyógyul. Healer nélküli full night restnél ez igen könnyen megtörténhet (pl. HD=3; Con 12): 3*2/10 = 0 hp. A fent feltüntetett minimum értékek mindig biztosítanak minimális gyógyulást. (Megjegyzés: min ½ HP azt jelenti, hogy minden második nap gyógyul 1 HP-t.) • Dying condition (PHB 145/2/közép): olyan lények, akiknek 10-nél kevesebb az életereje, azok a max. HP-juknak megfelelő negatív HP-n halnak meg! (pl. egy 4 HP-s kereskedő egy 8-as kardcsapástól meghal!!!) Olyan lények, akiknek 10-től több a HP-juk, azok a 10 feletti minden 5 HP-jukért kapnak egy HP-t -10 HP alatt, ameddig nem halnak meg. (pl. egy 50 HP-s displacer beast csak -18 HP-n hal meg) Dying karakter: nem körönként vérzik 1 HP-t hanem 2 körönként. Stabilizálódási esély: 5%/kör. • Surprise (PHB 137/1/közép) meghatározása: vagy sikeres érzékelés (Spot, Listen, Scent, stb.) kell vagy PONTOSAN tudni kell, hogy hol és mi/ki van (amennyiben kétséges hogy PONTOSAN az van-e amit vártunk, akkor inkább Surprise) Csata mindig fél körrel kezdődik, ha van meglepetés, ha nincs. Ha mindenki ill. senki sem lepődött meg, akkor mindenkinek fél köre (1 standard vagy move action) van. • Critical Fumble Deck (házi szabály) használata Natural 1 attack dobás után újradobás teljes BAB+5-tel. Ha ez se talál: húzás a kártyapakliból. • Start/Complete Full-Round Action (PHB 142/2/fent) You can’t use Start/Complete Full-Round Action to start or complete a full attack, charge, run, or withdraw. De ha csak 1 standard action-öd van (pl. slowed, surprise round), akkor charge és withdraw végrehajtható, bár kevesebbet lehet mozogni. • Attack of Opportunity * grapple (PHB 137, 155) csak akkor üthető, ha van Improved Unarmed Combat featje a támadónak. * trip (PHB 137, 158) csak akkor üthető, ha van Improved Trip featje a támadónak. • Grapple check (PHB 155) támadó dobásnak minősül (ezért a támadást befolyásoló módosítók (pl. Bless) hatnak rá. ADVENTURING • Khorvaire population revision elfogadva (házi szabály): néhány khorvaire-i ország népességi adatait megváltoztattuk (az országok felületét ill. az általános erőviszonyokat is figyelembe vettük) – pl. Droaam 800.000 lakos túl sok volt, Zilargo 250.000 lakos túl kevés. Kevesebb a démon ill. az egyéb erős szörny. Részleteket ld. külön fájlokban (Khorvaire population.xls ill. PC és NPC numbers in communities Eberron.xls). • Dakvision (PHB 164/2/lent): Hogy életszerű legyen a működése, a következők szerint kell értelmezni: az eredetileg R range-ű darkvision az új felfogás szerint azt jelenti, hogy 2/3 R range-ig minden tisztán látszik, 2/3R és 4/3R range között pedig shadowy illumination van (pl. darkvision 60 feet ből: 0-40 feet normal darkvision, 40-80 shadowy darkvision). • Hustle / Forced march (PHB 164/1/lent): Ha valaki már kapott subdual damage-et, nem gyógyították meg (vagyis fatigued) és újra sebződik, akkor Exhausted lesz. • Falak és nagy tömegű tárgyak hardness-ét (PHB 165/2/fent) megnöveltük: Falbónusz: + 5hardness Vastagságbónusz: Hardness * thickness (in foot) Példák: 5 feet thick rock wall (8+5)*5 = 65 3 feet thick iron wall (10+5)*3= 45 5 feet átm. fa (5+0)*5 = 25 A hardness akkor csökkenthető vagy annulálható, ha különösen hatékony fegyvert használ valaki (pl. balta a fa ellen). Ennek pont az ellenkezője az ún. ineffective weapon (pl. buzogány a kötél ellen). Erről a DM dönt saját meggyőződése szerint. /Megjegyzés: ez azt jelenti, hogy a hétköznapi emberek a nagyobb kiterjedésű tárgyakat csak very effective weapon-ökkel tudják elpusztítani: pl. egy nagy fát fűrésszel, vagy baltával) • Daily actual walking time (PHB 164/1/lent): A spellben (pl. wind walk, overland flight) megtett távolsághoz tartozó idő beleszámít. • NAAAAGY faszkodás (házi szabály) után ha egységesen megszavazza a csapat, a bénázó mindenkinek pénzbüntit fizet. • Csapat pénz felajánlása (házi szabály) pl. tárgyalások során. 100 gp feletti érték csak csapat beleegyezéssel lehetséges. MAGIC • (S)hapeable (PHB 176/1/lent) area-megjelölésű spellek esetén a maximális mérettől lehet kisebbet létrehozni, de a minimum dimenzió 10 feet. • Unconcious lény (PHB 314/2/lent) úgy dobja a will mentőjét, mintha a WIS-ja 0 lenne. Ezen felül automatikusan willing targetnek számít. • Az illúziókra (PHB 173/2/lent) csak akkor lehet Disbelief-et dobni, ha komoly Interaction-re kerül sor: pl. hozzáérnek valakihez, megdobják valamivel, stb. Az illúziók a Detect Magic és Arcane Sight, stb. ellen random más school-ként jelennek meg, így biztosítva, hogy ne lehessen azokat egy sima Detect Magic-kel olyan könnyen beazonosítani. • Antimagic (értelmezés): Antimagic zónán át nem lehet varázsolni (az abba behatoló spell “megáll” mikor eléri az antimagic zónát) és az egyik oldaláról a másikra sem lehet átvarázsolni, mivel az antimagic negálja a line of effectet. Pl. egy járat 2 végén van 2 caster, középen pedig egy antimagic field. Akkor a 2 caster nem tud egymásra mamit, lightning boltot vagy fireballt varázsolni, de feeblemind-ot, ice storm-ot sem. Ezek a spellek létre sem jönnek. Ha Caster1 ráküld egy megidézett lényt Caster2-re, úgy a lény az antimagic zónába belépve eltűnik. Csak akkor jelenik meg újra, ha az antimagic zóna megszűnik, vagy elmozdul. Fájl:Antimagic_field.jpg •''' '''Ugyanaz a spell 2* (PHB 172/1): Ha valakin / egy területen már hat egy spell, akkor őrá / a területre ugyanaz a spell csak akkor hathat újból, ha magasabb Caster levelen castolják, mint az addig hatót. Ekkor az eredeti effectet az új effect felülírja. Ugyanez igaz a spell-like effectekre (de a mérgekre nem!) is. Sebző típusú felülíró hatások esetén (pl. Ice Storm, stb.), csak az erősebb hatás és a felülírt gyengébb hatás közti különbözetet kapja be valaki (amennyiben a magasabb CL-ű effect kisebbet sebez, mint a felülírt, alacsonyabb CL-ű effect, úgy természetesen nem gyógyul senki, de nincs is újabb sebződés). Amennyiben 2 területre ható spell nem fedi egymást teljesen, úgy a magasabb CL-ű effect a teljes területén hat, míg a gyengébb effect, csak a másik hatás által nem érintett területen. (pl. 2 mind fog). Ha valaki átmegy mindkét ható effecten, külön-külön kell mentőt dobnia mindkét hatás ellen. •''' '''Temporary HP stacking (PHB 146 lent): Több forrásból eredő temporary HP összeadódik. •''' '''Spell like ability effect felismerése (PHB ???): Visual effect kell hozzá. Amennyiben ilyen van, akkor Spellcraft DC: 20+ spell level. • Cleric/Druid/Wizard (stb.) spontán castolási szabály (Házi szabály): Spontán castolással bármely ismert spell elcastolható. Ha nincs memorizálva, akkor ki kell húzni a kívánt spellel min. azonos szintű aktív (memorizált) spellt + maximum 2-vel alacsonyabb szintű aktív (memorizált) spellt. (Good papok spontán Cure spell castolása nem változott!) Össz varázserő így kb 70-80%-ra esik vissza. Domain spell szabadon feláldozható, nem csak domain spell castolásakor. Ha csak 2 távoli slot maradt (pl. lvl 5 és lvl 1), akkor a kisebb slot+2 szintű spell castolható spontán módon (a példában lvl 3 spell). Mivel nem lesz annyi buff, kevesebb slot is erős lesz! Szintlépéskor 3 preparation list leadandó, minden reggel választás. Bizonyos időnként (pl. 10 alkalom, jelentős új spellek megszerzése) a lista változtatható. Metamegic spontán castolás esetén a sorcerer megkötései jönnek be. Pearl of Power visszaaktivál 1 spell slotot, mint eddig. • Limitált buffolás (Házi szabály): 1 lényen maximum 3+(szint/3) buff lehet egy időben. Csak a mágikus (spell és spell-like ability és supernatural) buffokat számítjuk e szabály alá. Körös buffok nem számítanak bele. Az minősül buffnak, amit a karakter annak gondol (és ezért nem is akar ellene mentőt dobni, amennyiben lehet). Korábban felrakott buffok nem válnak le azonnal. A többlet buff 3 kör múlva foszlik le. Hogy melyik buff foszlik le arról a target dönt (legjobb tudása szerint.) Ha szükség van egy újabb buffra, akkor a target szabadon eldöntheti, melyik spelljét hagyja veszni (lefoszlani). Nem csak időszakosan elnyomja az új, hanem végleg megszűnik. Amennyiben a 3 körös lefoszlási idő alatt a megengedett buffszám alá kerül a target, úgy a lefoszlás leáll. Ha ellenség akar ránk buffot rakni (azért, hogy lejöjjön rólunk 1 buff) akkor ha sikerült is neki, a target dönthet, hogy melyik a buffot hagyja lefoszlani. Ezért ilyen taktikát az ellenség nem alkalmaz. Csak a karakteren ill. tárgyain lévő buffok számítanak. Az pl. nem, ha benne állunk egy aurában (pl. Silence, InvisSphere, MagicC Against..), ami mindenkire hat. Karakter tárgyán lévő buff akkor számít, ha a karakter a tárgyat hordja/használja/viseli; hátizsákba elrakott tárgyon lévő buff nem számít. • Divine casters’ spell praparation (PHB 179/2/lent) - praying for spells: 5 perc (mindig ugyanazon napszakban kell!!!) - prepare spells 1 óra vagy részleges de min. 15 min. (bármikor lehet) • Emanations (PHB 175/2/közép) Light, Silence emanations: soft cover nem akadályozza a hatásukat. -Silence ill. Light kő elrakása/elővétele move action. SPELLS • Darkness spell (PHB 216/2/lent): a természetes fényeket (pl. fáklya) nem nyomja el teljesen (de concealmentet ad (20% miss chance; ½ move speed). Az alacsonyabb szintű light spellek hatását teljesen elnyomja, azonos szintűek ellen concealmentet ad, magasabb szintű spellek ellen nincs hatása. • Detect magic spell (PHB 219/1/lent): ha valakin van egy spell, akkor az elnyomja a tárgyai auráját. (Kivétel: ha egy tárgy aurája erősebb, mint a karakteren lévő spell; ilyenkor ez a tárgy is látszik.) De ha a karakternek csak tárgyai van és nincs rajta spell, akkor a tárgyak jól látszanak külön-külön. • Dimension Door, Teleport, stb (PHB 221, 292): A térbeli utazást lehetővé tevő varázslatok /Conjuration (Teleportation)/ esetén a teleportálást követően minden térutazó kezdeményezése a varázsló kezdeményezése mögé kerül, és senki sem tehet semmit a következő köréig (dazed). 2 térugrás között el kell telnie minimum 10 körnek. Ha valaki egy olyan helyre kerül térugrás után, ami tömör anyag (pl. egy falba, sziklába, földbe) akkor a normál szabályok érvényesek (100 feeten belüli random helyre dobódik). Ha olyan helyre térugrik, ahol már van egy másik lény, de elfér mellette, akkor a megcélzott mezőben a földre kerül a térugró. A térugrás után Move Silently check-et kell dobnia mindenkinek. • Dominate Person / Monster (PHB 224): majd minden domináló – aki beszél azon a nyelven mint az áldozat – beleszövi a parancsaiba, hogy „legjobb tudásod szerint”. Ha nem akkor ez nem kötelező. • False Life (PHB 229/2/fent): a megítélésünk szerint nem való a Wiz/Sor spell list-re, ezért töröltük. • Gaseous form spell (PHB 234/1/fent) A páncél nem biztosít védettséget (AC), de nem is akadályoz. Pára alakban az eredeti szagodat elveszted: egy kis nedves szagot árasztasz (esetleg ezt érezheti meg egy creature scent-tel). Listennel nem lehet felfedezni (meghallhatatlan Listen check-kel). A színek nem változnak, csak áttetszővé, páraszerűvé válnak (pl. egy piros köpeny piros színű párává változik). Spot check DC nem változik. Fly speedet adó spellek hatása felére csökken (pl. fly spell: 30 feet), natural fly speed elveszik. Beszélni nem lehet. • Color Spray és Glitterdust: (PHB 210, 236) a vakítás effect csak partially blinded hatású. • Neutralize Poison (PHB 257/1/lent): A Nauseated hatást is meggyógyítja. • Phantom Steed (PHB 260/3/közép): Ügetni (Hustle) nem lehet vele. • Alter Self / Polymorph / Alternate form: Hivatalos szabályok élnek az alábbi különbségekkel: Natural armor csak redukáltan megy át: az alakot váltó lény csak az új alak Natural armorjának a felét (max 5) kapja. Csak olyan lénnyé lehet átváltozni (az official megkötéseken felül), amely közismert a világban (pl. ember, elf, dwarf, közismert állatok), vagy amelyet már részletesen tanulmányozott a caster (pl. csatában legyőztük) A hivatalos változatot használjuk: armor, weapon nem változik méretben, többi tárgy változik. Armor ill. használhatatlan cuccok beolvadnak. Ha az új formának van keze, de a weapon nem megfelelő méretű, akkor se olvad be. Állati formában használható item: amulet/necklace. Ettől több csak DM engedélyével. Javaslatom: próbáljuk meg a hivatalos változatot: armor, weapon nem változik méretben, többi tárgy változik. Armor ill. használhatatlan cuccok beolvadnak, weapon kézben marad, csak rossz méretű lesz. • Resistance spell (PHB 272/1/közép): spell duration = 1 min/Lvl • Rope Trick (PHB 273/2/közép): Aránytalanul erős a többi, hasonló, alvásra használható spellhez képest. /Leomund’s Tiny Hut (lvl3), Leomund’s Secure Shelter (lvl4), Mordenkainen’s Private Sanctum (lvl5); Mordenkainen’s Magnificient Mansion (lvl7)/ Ezért kiegyensúlyozás miatt a Rope Trick duration-jét 10 min / lvl-re változtattuk. • Védelem Scent (DMG 298) ellen: Remove scent spell (SpC 173) (L1 bard, druid, ranger, wizard) – lehet, hogy könnyebben elérhetővé kéne tenni. • Scrying (PHB 274/3/közép): „Viewed once” biztonságú teleportálást tesz lehetővé. • Suggestion (PHB 285/2/közép): Egy suggestion akkor „REASONABLE”, vagyis akkor KELL teljesíteni rontott mentő esetén, ha olyan a javaslat, amit egy jó barátod kérésére teljesítenél. A szuggerált mondat(ok), akkor is hallatszanak a fejedben, ha megdobod a mentőt, vagyis aki megdobta, az tudja, hogy milyen javaslatot kapott volna (ill. Mass Suggestion esetén tudhatja, hogy akire hatott a spell, attól mi is várható…) • Wind Walk (PHB 302/1/fent): A varázslat elmondásakor pára formájúvá (lásd: Gaseous Form) válnak a targetek. Később a pára ill. szilárd alak közötti átváltozás 5 körös folyamat: 5 kör koncentráció (minden körben standard action). Az átalakulás az 5. körben egy pillanat alatt megy végbe. Amennyiben a koncentrációt megtörik, vagy az átváltozó személy megszakítja, úgy nem történik semmi és nincs átalakulás. PSIONICS • Astral constructot (XPH 77/3/közép) szavakkal kell irányítani. Power leírásában elég nyilvánvalóan az van, hogy telepatikusan irányítható… • Object reading (XPH 123/1/közép) csak tartós tulajdonosokat mutat ki. Kategória:Rules